Angel Boy
by BlackHairAndBlueEyesPrincess
Summary: Modern Day Jace and Clary. Clary meets Jace, who breaks her wrist (by accident) and then of course...it leads to the inevitable. Please read and review. PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS! Also, if you have any ideas for the story, leave a review or a PM with your idea...Love you all xoxoxoxo Hope you like the story :) BlackHairAndBlueEyesPrincess xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox
1. Chapter 1

I was so angry at her. I stormed out of my house and down the stairs and ran down the street. I had my iPhone on me in case Mum decided to ring to apologise. I don't understand her. I didn't do anything wrong. OK, so I stayed out till two o'clock in the morning with Simon and those random guys from school, but everyone does that. OK, so I might have had more than one drink, but everyone does that. Why did she have to yell at me? I didn't know where was going, just that was getting away from her. As I ran, I took note of where I was...I was shocked to see that I had walked more than I had thought. I was past the park and in the richer part of our "humble town".

I turned around to see if she might have just possible been following me but no chance. I guess she didn't care about me that...BANG! I crashed into something rock hard and fell over. My hands slammed into the floor and I heard a crack. I looked up and above me I saw...an angel. He was all blonde and shining..."Are you ok?" And, oh gosh, he sounded like an angel...I got chills just hearing his voice.

When I realised that my right wrist was in the worst pain, though, I snapped back to usual Clary attitude. "Am I ok? You just slammed into me, I fell over, broke my wrist and you're just going to stand there and ask if I am ok? Not gonna help me up?" "Oh! Sorry!" He bent down and grabbed my wrist. "OOOOOWWWWW!" "Oh, I forgot...here stand up and come to my car, I'll bring you to the hospital."

I got up and he guided me to a black Audi A5 and gathered that he had to be pretty rich. "Do you have a phone with you? Do you want to call a parent?" "Well, I just stormed out of my house because my mum made me angry..." "Your dad?" "He's dead. Don't sympathise...he died before I was born and I will just get angry." The 'angel' who had just been on the verge of saying I'm sorry stopped and instead said "I think you should probably call your mum anyway. Tell her that you are in good hands and to meet us at the hospital."

I pulled out my iPhone and was pleased to see that it had not broken in my fall. I dialled my mum and waited. She picked up on the fourth ring. "Clary, Clary? Where are you, darling?" "I'm sorry, Mum, for storming out. I'm on my way to the hospital because I knocked into this guy and broke my wrist, he's driving me to the hospital. Meet us there?" "What? What's his name?" "Uh, I dunno..." Angel-boy popped in with "it's Jace." "Jace, mum," I replied.

"I'll meet you there." My mum hung up and I turned to Jace. "So, thank you for taking me and all." "That's alright. Anything for a pretty girl...who's name is?" I realised that he was flirting with me but said "It's Clarissa but people call me Clary."

We pulled up in front of the hospital and I got out and he walked me in the door where I was taken to the front desk, by Jace, and then I told the receptionist my details and sat in a chair to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

"Clary Fray?"

I stood up as the nurse called my name and followed her into a studio several doors down the hall. I stepped inside after her and Jace followed me. About three minutes later, my mother walked in and she gave me a hug before sitting in a waiting chair.

"Clary, you are going to need an X-Ray so that we can see the extent of the damage. Would you be able to tell me how this happened?"

I looked at Jace and he watched me guiltily. "Uh, I...fell over..."

"OK, well if you will follow me, I'll bring you to the X-Ray studio."

We walked down another corridor and eventually ended up in front of another door.

Looking at my mother and Jace, the nurse said "You two are not going to be allowed in the X-Ray rom, please wait out here." I followed the nurse inside and she sat me in front of a large black thing that looked vaguely like a camera. A man walked in and the nurse left.

In a monologue tone, the man spoke. "Would you be able to turn your wrist please." I did as he asked and he took a photo. After several more painful positions, and several moments where I felt like crying out in pain, the man said I could go.

I headed out and walked into my mother's embrace and I hugged her as tightly as I could with one hand. Jace looked on from several metres away. I walked over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He went red matching the red on my own cheeks.

We walked back to the waiting room and I picked up a magazine to wait for the X-Ray to come back.

About an hour later my name was called and I followed the same nurse into a different studio, where I was left with a doctor sitting in front of computer with X-Rays on it. I looked at the x-ray of my arm and saw the massive fracture in my right wrist. Jace saw it too and gave a gasp and then looked at me and said sorry. It didn't matter, my arm had gone numb, I couldn't feel it anymore so it was ok.

The doctor explained to me that I would be receiving a half-cast in my arm so that overnight, if the swelling in my arm reduced, that half-cast would be taken off and replaced with a full cast. I was taken into a room and was told to sit on a large chair in the middle of the room. Jace stood next to me and held my hand with my mum cradling my head and crooning to me. "Mum, it's ok. I'm not a little child anymore. It doesn't hurt." Mum stopped crooning but still stood next to me giving me reassurance.

A nurse came in with bandages and something that looked like plaster of paris. She wrapped a thick bandage around my wrist, keeping it tight enough to stay on but loose enough that the arm could still get air and the swelling could reduce. She then mixed up the plaster of paris with water and spread it over my arm. After it dried, she gave me instructions not to pull on the cast and not to take it off. Also, I was told not to use the arm.

**To be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

When I got home, I lay down on the couch and flicked on the TV. just my luck, Big Brother was on...I hated Big Brother...I switched it off and Mum came in with my favourite food...Spaghetti Bolognese. I lay the plate on my lap and promptly fell asleep in the middle of my meal. When I woke up, it was the next morning and I realised I had slept from 7:30pm until 9:00 this morning. I got up and walked up to my bedroom where I got dressed into a pair of high waisted denim shorts, with my favourite black leather panel leggings, my favourite black tank top and my awesome Pastry Hitops Glam Pie Sneakers (outfit in my profile).

I walked downstairs where Mum was waiting to take me back to the hospital to get a full cast. We got in the car and drove to the hospital and I got out and walked in.

(Author's Note: I'm skipping the whole hospital scene because it will probably be boring and going straight to what happens next...:P)

When I got back out of the hospital, I got a shock to see that Jace was waiting for me. He was wearing simple black jeans and a white t-shirt under a leather jacket, along with black converse sneakers. (Outfit in my profile). I looked at Mum and she said "I realised that you might want to see him so I looked through your phone while you were sleeping and found his number to tell him to meet us here..." I walked over to him and gave him an awkward hug because the cast was in the way.

"Listen," Oh my gosh, I loved the way he spoke... "I wanted to know if you would like to come with me to get lunch and sit in the park..or we can go to the movies..or whatever..."

"Lunch in the park would be nice" I answered. "Is that ok Mum?" "Yeah, honey, just be back by 4 this afternoon..." "Ok, thanks."

I headed off with Jace and got another shock when I realised that he had come on a motorbike. I sat behind Jace, and wrapped my good arm around his upper torso. I leaned into him to help hold on tighter and was immediately warm. His body on my body...oh I loved it. We rode off to a Fish and Chips shop and walked inside to buy some lunch.

We got a box of chips, a box of fish and two potato scallops. When I tried to get my wallet from my pocket, Jace stopped me saying that he was going to pay. When he had paid, we got back on his bike, and rode to a park where we sat down and ate our lunch.

"This is really nice," I told Jace. I was sitting up against him picking at the last of the chips. When the chips were finished, I lay down and Jace followed suit. He took my hand and he pressed it to his mouth in a sweet gesture. I rolled onto my side and began playing with his hair. I ran my hand through it, marveling at its softness. He sat up and I sat up with him. Suddenly, before I knew it, my lips were pressed against his and we were kissing passionately. I tangled my hands in his hair and he ran his hands down the length of my long hair. I pulled away just long enough to look into his eyes and see same love that I felt reflected there. I kissed him again and then we stood up and walked back to the bike. Jace took me back home and I kissed him again before going inside to call my best friend Isabelle and tell her the good news - I finally had kissed a guy. I think I was in love...actually I knew it. I loved Jace...Did he love me? Judging by the look in his eyes back at the park and judging by the was he had kissed me as furiously as I had kissed him, I was sure he did...I had to invite him over...or maybe we could have another lunch together...I was in love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that this has taken so long but I had exams and forgot about this story and now I am back to update! Hope you like it!**

****I went inside and immediately texted Izzy to see if she would meet up with me to discuss the latest development. She said yes. I told her to come to my house and we would talk. She came over within the next 10 minutes and we had a long discussion. "YOU HAVE TO GO OUT WITH HIM! INVITE HIM OUT!" It seemed that Izzy was completely ok with me having a boyfriend. Izzy stayed for dinner and then we went back to my room to email Jace. I logged into my email and saw that I had 3 emails from Jace...when had I given him my email? Oh yeah, just before he left. I opened the first one and it said something along the lines of:

"Meet up with me tomorrow after school?"

The second said something along the lines of:

"Meet up with me tomorrow after school? (That was in case you missed the first)" He had added at the end. I started laughing and opened the final email. It said "In case you didn't get my other two emails, would you like me to pick you up from school tomorrow and we can go out somewhere?" I started laughing and was suddenly in stitches laughing.

I replied saying "Yeah, pick me up after school...out for dinner?"

About half an hour later, just after Izzy left, I got a text saying Of course. It was from Jace and so I went up to my room to start preparing my outfit for the next day. After a lot of contemplating, I chose some cute black shorts with golden studs, my dark blue Converse and a cute blue blouse that my mum had bought be the day before as a 'Get Well Soon' gift. I also chose a set of golden bracelets. **(Outfit: cgi/set?id=63944136)**

****I went to sleep because I was so tired and woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. I went for a shower and straightened my hair. Then I got dressed, put on make-up and perfume and went downstairs for breakfast. Then, I left the house and walked to school. I passed the day in a fever of excitement, waiting for the minute when Jace would pick me up. I went through all my classes - PE, Math, English, Science, History and Italian and finally, it came to the end of the day. I ran to homeroom, got my name marked off and walked up to the front gate. I saw my friends, Izzy, Simon, Alec and Tessa and told them I wouldn't be on the bus. "Another hot date?" Simon said sarcastically. I went red and turned around and walked out the gate. I looked up and down and when I turned around, I heard the rumble of a motorbike. My heart started racing as I saw Jace's by-now familiar black motorbike and he stopped in front of my school. I turned to wave to my friends and saw the jaws of my worst enemies, Milly, Sharon and Evana's drop to the ground when Jace took off his helmet. Milly came up to me and said "Uh, Clary? Is that your boyfriend?" I looked back at Jace and jumped when I saw that he had come up behind me. "Yes, I am. I'm Jace, good to meet you." Milly went red and ran back to Sharon and Evana. I collapsed against Jace in a fit of giggles and sat on the back of his motorbike. I put on the helmet he brought for me and we rode off. We stopped at a nearby park and I got off, barely standing up straight before being swept up in a kiss by Jace. "Hey, thanks for that, back there." I said to Jace. "No problem, I figured you didn't like them much." "No kidding." I replied.

"Where do you want to go?" Jace asked, "We can go to an _authentic_ Italian restaurant, or we can go to Macca's. "I like the restaurant idea, I think. I'll pay" I offered. "Don't be silly. I will." So we rode off to a restaurant on the main street. It was called _Il Scacco Matto_ and it was DELICIOUS.

***Keep reading to find out what happens...***


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story but I just have not been in a very creative mood lately and I couldn't but now I will.**

**Hope you like :D**

As soon as I walked in my front door, my mum pounced upon me and wanted the details of my date. She reminded me of an over-excited teenager and I laughed. She kept hounding me so eventually I sat down on the lounge and mum sat next to me and I told her all about my date. I cracked up when I got to the part where Jace had told off the girls at school and Mum started laughing with me. Then I skipped the awkward part where Jace and I shared a passionate kiss and Mum realised something was missing but then she went quiet when she worked it out. I went red, embarrassed, but then Mum said not to worry. After all, she remembered her first serious boyfriend. Then, Mum got excited when she heard the restaurant that we went to and being a typical mum, demanded that I tell her what I ate. I told her that I had a plate of pasta that we shared and that we then shared a pizza.

Later on, in bed, I went over everything in my head, and smiled in delight, when I remembered the very-satisfying moment when Jace and I had shared the same piece of spaghetti and ended up in a kiss. He had driven me home on his motorbike and kissed me at the door...I was in love.

Whenever I was with Jace, I got goosebumps, and my heart flittered with joy. He told me I was beautiful, he told me that he loved me, I told him he was the most amazing guy I had ever met. And it was true. But I could only see him after school and on weekends.

I fell asleep thinking about Jace...

The next morning, I woke up, and went for a run as it was still early. I plugged in my iPod and switched on my pedometer and ran. When I got back, I was pleasantly surprised that I had completed 4.5 km and had burned over 250 calories.

I went for a shower and washed my long, red hair. I then put on mascara, eyeliner, concealer and the works but I didn't straighten my hair. I left it in my natural waves. I got dressed in my aqua skinny jeans, my black tie-waist top and black wedges. (Outfit: cgi/set?id=66467761) Then, I got ready to go. I knew that Jace would be there soon, so I sat down and had some cereal and a coffee and then heard the revving of a motorbike. I jumped up, grabbed my bag and a leather jacket and then headed out to meet Jace.

He met me at the front door and kissed me as I walked out of the house. Then he told me I was beautiful. I blushed and yelled out goodbye to my mum. I got on the back of his bike and although I didn't know where we were going, I didn't care because I was with Jace...


	6. Chapter 6

**Next Chapter...I'm in a creative mood :P**

When Clary got home, she jumped onto her bed and rang her best friend, Izzy. Izzy picked up on the first ring and straight away, demanded details.

"I need details! Now!"

"Uh. Hi to you too?"

"Sorry Clary, Hi. Now details!"

"Alright, alright. He took me to a mexican restaurant and we shared a MASSIVE Burrito. It was so nice! Then, he took me to Central Park and we sat on the grass and then ended up tangled togeth..."

"Alright, skip the gory details. I didn't know you would do THAT.."

"Wait, what? NO! We didn't do 'it' we were just kissing...that's all. Stupid..how could you doubt me?"

"Sorry, sorry. Hahaha. So then what happened..?"

"Well, after like three hours, just sitting in the park, he took me to the Empire State Building..but I actually had no idea where we were because he full-on blind-folded me and then held me close as we were walking and then when he took the blind-fold off, I literally couldn't breathe for like, thirty seconds. It was BREATHTAKING! I have never been there before, and it was amazing. We shared an amazing evening kiss, because it was like 6:00 pm and then, after that he took me to dinner at a small, restaurant. It was amazing."

"Well, don't rub it in..."

Izzy was obviously jealous, so Clary promised to make sure that Jace would introduce Izzy to one of his single, good-looking friends. **(Author's Note: Wink..Wink..Hahahah)**

**Sorry this chapter was so short, but I have to go do some stuff but I'll write a way longer chapter tomorrow or something, ok? And if I can't get to my laptop before Xmas, we MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! AHAHHAHAHAHA! Maybe I'll write a special Christmas Story. If anyone has any ideas, please tell me, ok? Send me a private message or post a review...by the way, even if you don't have any suggestions please REVIEW! I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS...especially positive ones...:P Anyway, yeah, hope you liked this chapter and if you are wanting a special Xmas story, please give me suggestions and I'll write it soon...ok? And remember, HOHOHO! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! HOPE YOU HAVE A BLESSED AND HAPPY CHRISTMAS! **

**Love you all,**

**Catherine.**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, So I'm back with another chapter. Hope you like it :P**

****As promised, the next day, Izzy got a phone call from Clary telling her to dress up because they were going out with Jace and some friends. Izzy rummaged through her closet and found a cute pair of red jeans, a black silky top and her favourite black wedges. **(Outfit: cgi/set?id=67306507) **She had a shower, straightened her hair and got dressed just in time for the phone call that said Clary and her friends were outside. Izzy ran outside and say Clary on the back of a motorbike, with a guy that turned out to be Jace, and then she saw another motorbike. The guy on the bike took of his helmet and looked up. Izzy was left breathless. She turned and couldn't find anything to say.

"Hey, I'm Simon. And you are?" Hottie who's name was Simon said.

"I'm Isabelle but people call me Izzy."

"Well, nice to meet you. Are you gonna ride with me?"

Izzy couldn't get on the bike fast enough. She put on the spare helmet that Simon offered her and they rode off to the city. When they got to Manhattan Mall, they all got off the bikes and walked into the building. Izzy and Clary saw Milly, Sharon and Evana outside Macy's wearing nothing but skimpy skirts, crop tops and sky-high heels. Jace, Sebastian, Clary and Izzy walked past and Milly came wobbling up to them and looked at Jace and said

"I know you. You're Clary's boyfriend, aren't you?"

Jace replied "Yes I am. And I think you left your clothes at home."

Milly looked at him and went red and then wobbled off with Sharon and Evana. Clary and Izzy cracked up laughing. Jace asked "So where do you two girls wanna go first?" And Clary said that she would like to have a look in Macy's. Izzy and Clary walked into the store and looked around. Eventually, Izzy found a pair of aqua jeans and Clary found a pair of floral wedges. When Izzy went to try the jeans on, Jace, Simon and Clary went with her and when she stepped out of the fitting room, Simon looked up and smiled. Jace and Clary cracked up laughing and Sebastian and Izzy went red.

When they were finished shopping, the four teenagers went to a restaurant and Jace and Simon bought lunch for the four. After that, Jace and Simon dropped the girls home, going their separate ways - Jace to Clary's house and Simon to Izzy's.

**Clary's POV**

When Jace and Clary got to her house, Clary said "So, do you reckon they like each other?"

Jace replied "Definitely."

Clary laughed and Jace leaned forward to kiss her and they ended up kissing passionately.

**Izzy's POV**

When Simon dropped her off, Izzy got off the bike and looked at Simon. "So, see you tomorrow?" Simon replied "Of course. Can't wait." Then he leaned forward, and before Izzy could say anything, he was kissing her. She kissed him back and after a few minutes she pulled back and Simon smiled at her. She smiled back before turning and going inside.

**So, hope you like this chapter and review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry its taken so long but I was away for most of January. As I said, I had a few reviews asking why I put Izzy with Sebastian but I edited it so that she is now with Simon who she doesn't know and Sebastian has replaced Simon as Izzy and Clary's friend. Ok?**

When Clary's phone buzzed she got up off the couch with a groan knowing that she was about to be subjected to the whole "OMG! SIMON IS AMAZING!" scene so she was surprised and a little (guiltily) relieved when she saw that the screen was flashing "UNKNOWN NUMBER". She picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

_"You'd better get your stupid friend to break up with my boyfriend or else..." _A distinctly female and very angry voice said. The phone beeped indicating that whoever was on the other line had hung up. Clary's mind raced. She figured that the first thing she should do was ring Jace.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, hey its Clary."

"Oh, hey babe."

"Listen, Jace, some girl just called and threatened me that I had to get Izzy and Si to break up. Any idea who it might have been?"

_"...Helen.."_

"Who?"

"Oh, Si only recently, like three weeks ago got out of a bad relationship with this girl called Helen. We knew her as kids and he got to know her really well and now...I dunno. She probably hates Izzy although how she would know about Izzy really beats me."

"Alright, then. I suppose I should call Izzy then and see if she knows anything about this Helen person...Love you, Jace."

"I love you too, babe."

"Hey Clary."

"Uh hey Izzy. Ummm...have you by any chance ever heard of a girl called Helen?"

"What? Yeah, I met her on facebook the other day and we started talking and she wanted to know if I had a boyfriend, so I kind of told her. I just said that I had recently started going out with this guy called Simon Lewis and she said that she knew him and he was her friend. Why?"

"Because I just got a call from some girl and Jace said it could probably be Helen. You see she is Simon's ex-girlfriend and she said to me on the phone that I had to get you to break up with Simon."

"Omg, no! He's so sweet and funny and kind and oh! Thank you for setting me up with him! Omg, no. I hope nothing happens with this girl...anyway, I'll stop talking to her. Thanks for telling me."

Clary hung up and she decided that she would pay a visit to Sebastian, one of her best friends. She hadn't seen him in a while and besides he usually had pretty good advice. So she went and changed out of her sweatpants and "I'm gonna lounge on the couch all day" shirt and put on a pair of blue jeans and a red tank top. She put on her Converse and walked to Sebastian's house.

When she saw him, she gave him a hug and they went into the kitchen. She knew Sebastian's house almost as well as her own and so she had no qualms about walking around inside. She got an apple from the fridge and proceeded to tell Sebastian everything that had happened.

"So what should I do, Seb?"

"I dunno. I s'pose you should just ignore it and if she calls again just tell her that her and Simon broke up and now he has a new girlfriend. Also you should probably talk to Simon."

"But, I don't have his number."

"Ask Izzy...duh! Anyway, I have to go out later with a friend of mine." He said in a serious voice.

"A friend? Who is she?"

"She, who said anything about that. It could be a family friend who is a guy..."

"Seb. I know you too well..."

"Alright. I met her the other day when I went to the mall. She said that she had just came out of a bad relationship and so we started talking. Now we are going out."

"Oooh! What's her name?"

"Becca."

"Becca?!"

"Why, do you know her?"

"Yeah, she's Si's cousin." _And Jace made out with her once, she thought but didn't say._

"Anyway, I should go. See ya!"

On the way home, Clary was thinking about Jace and what she had thought back at Sebastian's. She knew that Jace had had many girlfriends before her, and that he had made out with several girls but it didn't bother her. She herself had had a few boyfriends and even had several make out sessions with one of them. But she had never loved any of them as much as she loved Jace. And Jace had told her it was the same for him so she didn't mind. Anyway, Izzy was waay more important at the moment.


	9. Chapter 9: A Request For Ideas

**I am so sorry. I am completely out of ideas. This chapter will just be a request for new ideas. So if you guy's want this story to continue I need ideas. I ran out of stuff to write without making it sound lame. Any ideas?**

**I want romance, but not too *ahem* how do I put this? I mean this story is rated T, so the ideas have to be rated T. **

**If you have any ideas that I can put into my story, can you send them by a private message, or write them in the form of a review. I LOVE REVIEWS! I get really excited when I see the emails that come through saying "New Review: Angel Boy". I get sooo excited! Anyway, I'm rambling on now, so if you have any ideas please, I really need them, otherwise this story is gone. **

**I kind of want to do a few chapters from Simon and Aline, and then I really want some Clace. I always support Clace. Also, Sebazzy. Or Sebasabelle. However you want to put it, I want some Seb and Isabelle. Ok?**

**I want it romantic...please help me?**

**Hmmm, how would you guys feel if maybe Simon and Aline didn't work out? Or should Helen get her way? What do you think? Should Seb break up with Izzy?**

**Help. I need ideas.**

**Love you all, my awesome readers. Please review. Please give me ideas. And until next time.**

**...****_MrsJaceHerondaleCatnip22..._**


	10. Chapter 10 - List Of Applied Changes

**OK, I have now edited my entire story so that Izzy, Clary and Sebastian were best friends from the beginning. Clary met Jace, and then after that introduced Izzy to one of Jace's friends, Simon. OK? Izzy has never met Simon and now they really like each other. That change was for every single review that I have gotten saying Simon should be with Izzy. Now, Sebastian, who is totally not an asshole and not related to Clary whatsoever, and is one of Clary and Izzy's best friend is now going out with Simon's sister called Becca. Remember her from the actual TMI? Well, I hope everyone is happy because that took me a really long time to edit.**

**Hope everyone is liking the story and remember if you want something to happen in the story, please message me and tell me and I will try to incorporate. OK?**

**Love you all.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So as I was saying, here are the couples: Jace and Clary, Simon and Izzy, Sebastian and Becca. Everyone happy? Here is me continuing:**

When Clary got home from Sebastian's, she decided that she would ring Izzy to get Simon's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Clary"

"Oh, hey again."

"Listen, Iz, could you give me Simon's number?"

"WHAT?"

"..Not for that reason, Iz. I want to call him to tell him about Helen."

"Oh, right...yeah, hold on."

Clary heard some rustling on the end of the line and finally, Izzy's voice again. She recited the number and Clary wrote it down. When she had finished she said goodbye and hung up. Now all she had to do was call Simon.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hey, it's Clary. You know, Izzy's friend?"  
"Oh, right, hey."

"Um, Simon, do you by any chance remember someone called Helen?"

"What? Yeah, she's my ex."

"Right, coz she just called me to tell me to get Izzy to break up with you because she wanted you."

"You're being serious?"

"Yeah."

"If she calls again, tell her to call me. Someone has to make sure that she understands that I am not her boyfriend anymore."

"Got it. Thanks"

When Clary hung up, she saw her phone flashing with **MISSED CALL**. She pressed the number and rung it. A female voice picked up and said:

"Who's this?"

_Oh, crap. It was HER. _

"I just wanted to say that Simon wishes to speak to you so if you could call him _pronto _that would be great."

"Uh, hell no. He broke up with me and I've moved on. What the hell would I want to talk to him for?"

"Um, you called me this morning to tell me to make Izzy and Simon break up."

"What? No, I didn't. I've...changed. I have a new..._partner_"

_Oh, I get it, now. _

"Oh, right. Uh, do you have any idea who it could be then?"

"None. But I can help work it out if you want?"

"Yeah, that'd be appreciated. Thanks."

She hung up and straightaway called Jace, who answered on the second ring. Clary was so excited to hear his voice and she wanted to see him.

"Can I come over?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On what we are going to do," he said in his cocky-Jace-voice.


	12. Chapter 12

**Omg, I am so sorry that this has taken such a long time but I've been busy and haven't had the time and I kind of forgot about it when I started school so please forgive me. I've had so much maths homework and I'm learning Trigonometry and I haven't had time so sorry. Here's to make it up...hope you like it :) Btw, thanks to my amazing Beta Reader, Carebear96. Love you heaps!**

I rolled my eyes as I heard Jace's last remark.

"Jace. Don't be such an idiot."

"What? I'm a teenage boy! Can I help my natural thoughts?"

"No, but you can try! I need to come over to work out more of "Operation Keep Izzy and Si together."

"'Operation Keep Izzy and So Together' Really?"

"What else do I call it?"

"I'm only kidding."

"So can I come over?"  
"Maybe."

"Come on."

"Alright, alright. Why would I miss a chance to see my girlfriend's beautiful face?"

"Aaawwww! Love you babe!"

"Love you too, Clary."

I went upstairs to change out of my ratty sweatpants and jumper that I had been wearing since I got back from Simon's. I put on black skinny jeans, a purple tank top and my favourite leather jacket. I went and slicked on a small amount of makeup and then started walking to Jace's. When I got there, I knocked on the door and he opened up almost instantly. When I saw what he was wearing, or what he _wasn't _wearing, I went red. He had on sweatpants but no shirt. Of course, blushing didn't necessarily mean that I wasn't checking out his abs at the same time. **(A/N :P Hahahhahah) **I stepped inside the house and was immediately swept off my feet by Jace who hugged me and kissed me and then finally let me go. We walked into the kitchen where I got a drink and then we sat down to talk about what I had found out.

"..Wait, so it wasn't Helen?" Jace asked.

"No. That's the strange thing. She said that she had a new "partner", and it wasn't her. She also said that she would help find out who it was."

"Partner? Ohhh, I get it. Well, who else could it be?"

"The only other person I can think of would be Milly or Sharon or Evana from school. They've been jealous and have hated me and Izzy ever since they saw you and Si and you told them off at the shopping centre."

"Sorry, babe. I didn't mean to make it worse."

"Nah, it's not your fault. You didn't do anything."

"Well, could it be them?"  
"I dunno. It might be. How can I find out?"

"Well, you could try confronting them. But don't ask the question, just straightaway accuse them and then see how they react."

"Alright, I'll try."  
"Good. Now I seem to recall you promising me some "fun" time?"

"I never promised!"

"Ah well. I'd like to take you out."

"You might wanna put a shirt on then."

"Why? You don't like this? Don't want a piece of this? You sure?"

"Hahahaha, yeah babe. I do, but others might not."

"What? Who?"

"Jace...!"

"Alright, alright."

I followed him up to his room as he climbed the stairs. He showed me his cupboard and asked me what he should wear. I cracked up laughing..

"HAHAHHAHHAHA! Can't you choose your own clothes?"

"I can! I want you to choose!"

"Alright, alright...I choose these," I say holding up a pair of boxers.

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome!"

"I'm joking!"

"Oh where's the fun in that?"

"Jace! Put on these," I say finally choosing a pair of dark jeans and a grey v-neck t-shirt.

"Sure, sure."

He headed into the bathroom and I sat on his bed. _It's so neat in here..._as always I am struck by the neatness of the pristine walls, not covered in posters like every other teenager. There are no clothes on the floor, no clothes on the bed, the only things that hint anything toward who Jace is was the cologne on the dresser.

I lay back on the bed and closed my eyes. The next thing I knew, Jace was shaking me awake, his still-wet hair dripping onto my face. He lifted me up and carried me downstairs where he put me down and I picked up my wallet and phone and climbed into his car out the front.

We drove to an Italian Pizza Restaurant down the road and ordered a Large Capricciosa Pizza to share. We also got a jug of lemonade...

"Sorry babe, you're not 18 yet..I can't give you wine," Jace jokes.

"Just eleven months to go" I smile and answer.

When we are done eating, (and kissing, while eating...) we leave the restaurant and head to my place. Jace kisses me on my front porch and then I head inside to text Jace goodnight. It's our ritual. Even if we have just said goodbye, I text him goodnight.

I went upstairs and logged onto my emails to see what was going on. I had an email from Izzy, Sebastian and then a few from school telling me about tap dancing, and touch footy and everything else that went on at my school..I logged out after replying to the ones from Iz and Seb and then I went downstairs to watch TV.

I switched on the set and put on Madagascar 3. I had recently bought the DVD and hadn't seen it yet. But I didn't want to watch it alone...I checked the time, it was only 7:30 pm, so I called Mum and asked her if I could have Jace over to watch a movie. She was out for dinner and wouldn't be home until 10. She said yes so I texted Jace who said he would be over in five minutes. When the bell rang, I ran and answered it and Jace ran inside and sat on my couch.

"Alright, hey to you too. Make yourself at home"

"Will do. Have done."

"I noticed. Any reason for all the rush?"

"I LOVE THIS MOVIE!"

"Hahahahahaha, alright."

I settled down next to Jace and pressed play. As soon as I lay down, Jace shuffled over to make room for me next to him. We watched the entire movie, laughing at the part where Alex the Lion taught the Cheetah to do _Trapeze Americano. _Sometime during the movie, Jace started playing with strands of my hair **(A/N: Thanks, Carebear96, for the idea. Love you 3)**, and when I lifted a hand to see what he was doing, I found three little plaits.

"When did you learn to do hair?"

"...My ex-girlfriend showed me..." he said, embarrassed.

I turned back to the movie and immediately felt Jace start playing with my hair. It was kind of relaxing, feeling Jace's gentle hands caressing my hair.

When the movie finished, it was 9: 30 and I told Jace he could stay till Mum got home.

Half an hour later, I heard the car door slam and Jace and I sprang apart just as Mum walked in the door. She noticed that the Menu Screen was on display and asked if we had liked the movie. I started laughing and told her all the funny my chagrin, she didn't laugh.

Jace went home, and I went up to bed, where I immediately fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	13. Chapter 13

**So, my awesome readers! Have I left you in suspense as to what's gonna happen next for long enough? Jokes. My story is not suspenseful. Anyway, I appreciate the fact that you have stuck with me this long :P Sorry that I take so long with the updating, I have so MANY ASSIGNMENTS! Ugghhh, I hate school :P **

**Anyway, my dear readers, if you are in need of an awesome story to read, (as in totally and completely one of the best stories you have read), I advise you to read Bruising My Heart by Carebear96. It was one of my favourite stories on this entire website. It is another TMI FanFic, so please read it. Once again, that is Bruising My Heart by Carebear96. Lol, I'm so random. Anyway, here's Chapter 13. Btw, thanks to MY AWESOME BETA READ CAREBEAR96! WHERE WOULD I BE WITHOUT YOU!**

****This section is in the POV of the "Unknown Caller" that is threatening Izzy****

_Ring ring ring_

I sat at the phone waiting for that little, red-headed idiot to pick up on her end of the line. I was annoyed. I mean, really, what gave Simon the right to go and get a girlfriend? I had loved him for many years, but no, he has to go get a girlfriend and now I am left all alone. I mean, seriously! He knew I loved him! So here I was, attempting to get that "tall, beautiful, stuck up brat with the long black hair" to break up with my love.

I could hear the birds tweeting just outside my window but I was loathe to get up just yet. I needed more sleep.

"CLARY!"

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes, and immediately set eyes on my mother, whose face was hovering above mine. "AAARRRGHHHH! What are you doing?"

"Your phone has rung ten times in the last half hour."

That woke me up. I jumped up, flung my hair out of my eyes, _Eewww it was all matted and disgusting _and ran downstairs. I picked up my phone and saw that there really was ten missed calls. Five from Jace, two from an unknown number, two from Izzy and one from Sebastian. I first of all chose the unknown number and called back.

"Hello?" I said

"Get your friend away from my boyfriend!"

"What?" Oh, you." I hung up the phone and suddenly knew how I could find out who this person was.

I ran upstairs, had a shower, got dressed in my denim shorts, and a green tank top and stuffed my feet into my Superman Converse. I ran out the door, picking up my phone and a muesli bar on the way out, and ran to Jace's house.

"Jace! Jace answer the door!"

"Hey babe! Wa'sup?"

"Jace! I know who it could be!"

"What? Who who could be?"

"The person who wants Iz and Si to break up. Is there some girl you guys know who likes Simon, went out with him, or has a crush on him."

"Well there was Elise" **(A/N: Totally unrelated name: Not in TMI at all :P) **

"Elise? Elise who?"

"I don't remember her last name, it was just Elise. But she wasn't really nice and had a crush on Si for ages...and when she told me, I said that Si had a girlfriend already. This was the day after Simon met Izzy."

"It's probably her. Do you reckon Si still has her number?" I said

"Well yeah. He doesn't know that she hates Izzy, so probably."  
"Ok, does he live close by?"

"Yeah, a few streets away." Jace replied.

"Alright, get dressed and come on."

"You don't like this?" Jace said gesturing to his, as I now noticed, bare stomach and chest.

"Of course I do, but I dunno about Si"

"Ok."

Jace ran up the stairs and when he came back a few minutes later he was wearing black jeans and a black T-Shirt.

"Do you have any other coloured clothes except for black and white?"

"Yeah, I have grey."  
"Very funny, Jace."

He shoved his feet into a pair of black Converse and we walked out and down the street towards Simon's house. When we got there, we rang the bell, and Simon came to the door.

"Hey Jace, Clary. Wa'sup?"

"What, do all you guys answer the same way? Wa'sup?"

"Yep."

"Listen, Si, do you still have Elise's number?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Coz, we think the 'mysterious caller' could be her," I said.

"Hold on a sec, come inside, by the way."

We walked inside the house and Simon came back a few seconds later with his phone.

"Elise..Elise..where are you? Oh there you are - Ok, 789-657-"

"-5556?" I finished.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Yep its her."

"OK, I'll call her, see what is wrong," Simon said.

"Wait a sec, her anger is because she loves you," Jace said.

"What?" Simon replied.

"She loves you and when she found out that you are going out with Izzy, she got angry," I explained.

"So what do I do?" Simon asked.

"Have you got any other friends to set her up with?" I replied.

"Well, there is Jonathan," Jace said. **(A/N: Not evil Jonathan, he is a nice Jonathan)**

"Try that. See if you can set them up," I said.

"Can you?" Simon asked.

"Fine" I sighed. _Men, such chickens._

I called back the number, and got a dial tone. I left a message.

"Hey Elise, we know it's you calling, and I just want to tell you not to be angry. Please call me back."

I got an instant phone call.

"Hello, Elise?"

"What do you want, Clary?"

"I just want to ask why you want Izzy and Si apart?"

"Because I love him. I have loved him for ages."

I started walking around the house.

"But, Elise,"

"I know, I know, he doesn't like me. I got it."

"But, if there was someone else, would you go for him?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, I happen to know someone, who you might like"

"What's his name?"

"Jonathan."

"Jonathan, sounds hot."

"Sounds Hot?! Really?"

"Yeah. Lemme see, when can I meet him."

"If I give you his number, would you call him?"  
"Uh, yeah."

"Good. Ok, hold on a second"

"Yep."

"Ok, it's 988-554-6789"

"OK, got it. Thanks."  
"So are we done with the threatening calls?"

"Yeah, sorry about that.."

I hung up the phone and we quickly called Jonathan who Simon spoke to, to tell him about Elise.

When Simon got off the phone, Jace and I left. We went to my house, where Jace kissed me and then left and I went inside, to call Izzy and see if she wanted to hang out.


	14. Chapter 14

**So guys, before you kill me, I am so sorry that it has taken this long to update - but I have had a lot of family stuff going on, and a lot of school stuff going on. I am sooo sorry. I really hope you are all still with me. So, as you know, we have found out who the mysterious caller is - Elise. Now, I am going to write a chapter about...I don't know yet. I guess we'll find out as we go along - but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Thank you to all my amazing reviewers and readers - please keep reading and reviewing everyone! Another shout out to my girl, Carebear96, without her, I wouldn't be still writing stories - I wouldn't be very happy. Thank you to her! I love her. Finally, please read her story - Bruising My Heart - I promise a good read. Anyway, love you all. xx ~BlackHairAndBlueEyesPrincess**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, so before I start my new chapter, I just wanted to say that I am so so so so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. The truth is that I don't have a good reason - apart from I wasn't in the mood. I haven't been in the mood to write stories recently. And without the help of my best friend, CareBear96, I would still be in that mood. She helped me through the really hard times in the last few weeks and she has been there for me all along. I don't know what I would do without her because she is so amazing and sweet and caring and I love her. So anyway, CareBear96, this chapter is written because you put me in the mood of writing stories again - because you put the "happy" back in my life. I love you for it. Lots of love, BlackHairAndBlueEyesPrincess. **

**Anyway, back to it here is Chapter 15, I think...?**

**Elise's POV**

After I got off the phone with Clary I immediately felt guilty. After all, her friend Izzy never knew about me so what was wrong with me? Sure, I was jealous, but Simon never actually liked me so what was my issue with it all. Besides, as Clary said, there was this Jonathon guy now. I wanted to call him right away so I got out my phone again and dialled the number Clary had given me.

"Hello?"

_Omg, he sounds soooo hot!_

"Hello? Is anyone there?" _Oh crap. In my excitement, I forgot to answer. Damn._

"Yeah, hey, my name is Elise."

"Elise! Oh you're the one Si told me about."

"He already told you? Yeah I just got off the phone with him in fact."

"Oh right, that makes sense. Well, how's it going?"

"Not bad, yourself?"

"Meh, I'm alright."

"Was there something you wanted to ask?"

"Yes, in fact. I wanted to know, if Simon already told you, would you be intere-"

"YES!"

"Yes what?" I was confused now.

"Were you about to ask if I wanted to go out with you, Elise?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Coz Si did tell me about you. And I am happy to say yes, I would. How is tonight for you?"

"Yeah, that should be fine. Where to?"

"I'll meet you at 21 Club. You ever been there?"

"No, and I have no idea where it is as well.."

"That's an issue. Ok, how about I meet you at the shopping centre and I'll pick you up from there?"  
"Yep, that's cool. I'll be there about 5. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, that's cool. See you then."

"Bye"

**A/N: Lol, I just realised I put a lot of phone conversations in my chapters :P Sorry about that.**

When I got off the phone with Jonathan, I looked at my phone. It was now 3:30 and I had an hour to get ready for my date with Jonathan. So I went upstairs to choose an outfit to wear. I stood in front of my cupboard for ages before finally choosing a dark blue short, strapless dress with my favourite pair of white wedges, a white clutch and a white cardigan **(Link: angel_boy_chapter_15_elise/set?id=81773350**). I went and had a shower, straightened my hair and got dressed. Then, I went over to my dresser and applied my make up. I put on dark blue eyeliner and mascara. Then, by that time, it was time to go, so I asked my mum to drive me to the shopping centre which she happily obliged towards.

Now all I had to do was find Jonathan. I began walking to the entrance of the centre and when I looked to the side, I noticed a pair of very dark, almost black eyes following me. They were in stark contrast to the owner's white-blonde hair. He was dressed smartly in a dark blue shirt and black jeans. I started freaking out right about the point where he started walking towards me.

"Can I help you?"

"Elise?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jonathan, are you Elise?"

"Oh hi, yeah I'm Elise. Wow you are hot."

"Uh yeah I know. I'm kidding," he reassured me after a I gave him a look.

"Anyway, how did you know it was me?"

"Simon told me a bit about what you looked like and anyway, I kind of worked it out. I felt a connection." _Any other guy would sound completely dorky or strange saying that, but on him it sounded...wow._

"So you look beautiful tonight, Elise."

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

"Shall we go?" He gestured to his car.

"Yeah, cool"

I stepped into his car, and he opened and shut the door after me. _What a gentleman._ And then we were off. Jonathan took me to the restaurant that he had mentioned over the phone and I had a beautiful time. I ordered a delicious past plate that I shared with Jonathan. When we were finished eating,he took me back to my place.

"Do you reckon I could see you again?"

"Yeah, I would love too."

"Awesome."

And then suddenly, his lips were on mine and we were kissing passionately. I knew in that moment that I loved him. And he loved me. We broke apart after a few minutes and I said goodnight and went inside.

"See you later, beautiful."

"See you, handsome."


	16. Chapter 16

**Well...here is an author's note requesting several things:**

**I really need ideas. Please, could you review on this chapter and send me a PM or a review to give me an idea of what should happen next because I am out of ideas but I feel really guilty for those who want to keep reading (I doubt there are many of you). **

**I really would love you to read some stories by a couple of friends of mine: **

**Carebear96 is writing this story called Bruising My Heart and it is a really good story. I loved it and it is a Mortal Instruments FanFiction. I think that you would really enjoy it (Carebear96 can you please update soon :)**

**kaylamariesaunders wrote a story called Idris Boarding School - I think you would really enjoy it**

**And pottertribute123 wrote a story called Idris School AU - great story; must read :)**

**Once more, a request for ideas, please if you have an idea, or something that you think should happen next, please PM or review and I will attempt to put it in the story. (Carebear96, as my Beta Reader I really need your help on this :P)**

**Thanks everyone and bye for now**

**BlackHairAndBlueEyesPrincess**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, so the very first thing that I would like to do is to sincerely apologise to everyone that it has taken me so long to update. Reasons? I had a mental blank of what should come next, and I was not in the mood for writing - see I am having a hard time is all. Carebear96, you know what I am talking about. I hope. Hehe anyway apart from those I have no other reasons. I would just like to say a couple more things: first of all - thanks to Carebear96 for putting up with my whining and complaining and for simply being there for me all the time - especially in the last few weeks. Everyone, read her stories - they are amazing! Second, thanks to Lunafairy738 for giving me the next idea for this story. Third, ...wait no that was it hahahahaha. I hope you enjoy this chapter guys xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Just to recap - the last chapter was Elise and Sebastian - now we are going back to Clary.**

When I woke up in the morning, Mum told me that I had an appointment at the hospital because it was time to get my cast off.

"No school?"

"No, I'm taking you to school after."

"Awwww.."

So I went to my bathroom and went for a shower then got dressed in blue jeans and a black tank top with my black converse. Then I got in the car and Mum took me to the hospital.

We were in the waiting room when the doctor came out and said

"Miss Clary Fray?"

"Yes, that's me"

"Would you like to come with me?"

I followed the male doctor to a room and he told me to sit on the chair. He walked over with a seemingly-very-large-cutter-like-thing and he said

"Ok this looks very scary but if it touches you, you won't feel anything but a slight tickle."

He started the machine and he started cutting the cast of my arm. At one point, I cracked up laughing because it felt so funny but apart from that it was quite uneventful.

When we were done, Mum took me to KFC for lunch - I was STARVING! I got a wrap and chips and devoured it all.

Then Mum took me to school. I signed in at the office and then went to the class that I had on - Italian. I got to the door and apologised to my teacher - then I went and sat next to Izzy.

"Pssst. Clary. It was announced this morning - our formal is coming up and it is in two months. We're going shopping this afternoon."

"A FORMAL! YES!"

"Are you gonna bring Jace?"

"Yeah, Simon?"

"I was planning on it"

"Cool."

**End of school**

"Clary! Come on!"

I could hear Izzy screaming at me to hurry up so I power-walked to the front of the school and saw that Izzy was standing with Simon and Jace and I ran over and gave Jace a hug.

"Hey babe."

"Hey yourself Jace!"

"So Izzy tells me you got a formal?"

"Yep. Jace, would you like to come with me?"

"Yay! I'd love to" Jace yelled, clapping his hands in a girly way.

"Hahahaha ok. Are you coming dress-shopping with me and Iz?"

"And Simon" Izzy added

"I suppose so.." Jace said glumly..."Someone's gotta keep poor Simon happy."

I got on the back of Jace's motorbike and Izzy got on Simon's. Then we rode off to the shopping centre.

**Two hours later**

"I don't think we are gonna find anything today.." I said

"Shall we try again tomorrow? It's Saturday tomorrow." Izzy replied.

"Ok. Come to my house at 9 - then we have the whole day to shop!"

"Do we have to come?" Jace asked.

"Don't you wanna see me try on dress after dress?"

"Well yeah.."Jace replied, winking.

"You're so arrogant!"

"You love me!"

"Yeah yeah. So are you coming?"

"Ok ok."

We went home and I went straight to bed - I was so tired.

**Next morning** IZZY POV

"Wake up, Clary!"

"ARRGHH! IZZY!"

"Sorry, it's 9:10."

"Omg, I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok."

"Give me a few seconds."

Clary ran to her bathroom and washed her face. When she got back to her room, I had picked out a pair of dark denim shorts and a green tank top. She shoved her feet into her green Converse and we headed out of the house.

"Where should we go?"

"Hmm, lets try...Forever New."

"Ok, wait, where's Jace and Si?"

"Here!" Jace called.  
"Let's go."

We walked into Forever New and immediately, I saw a coral coloured dress with a thin brown belt around the middle, a beautiful hot pink sparkly dress and a pretty blue dress.

**(A/N: If you want to vote for your favourite of these dresses, check them out on the following links and then send me a PM with the link in it. **

** cgi/set?id=91677878**

** cgi/set?id=91678211**

** cgi/set?id=91678316**

**Clary POV**

"I'm trying these on!" Izzy yelled to me.

"Yeah yeah"

"Are you coming?"

"Yep. Give me a sec! Help me find a few?"

"Alright, alright.."

I found three dresses that I wanted to try on: a dark purple, short, strapless dress; a black and nude, strapless short dress; and a light pink/nude short, one-shoulder dress with a statement silver dress.

**(A/N: Once again, if you want to vote, look at the following links and then send me a PM with the link or describe the dress in a PM to me:**

** cgi/set?id=91834142**

** cgi/set?id=91834244**

** cgi/set?id=91834477**

**..To Be Continued...Tune in for the next chapter to see which dresses are picked and for the formal scene...**

**A/N: So, what did you think? Did you like this chapter? Enough happening? Or do you want more? If you do, you need to review or PM - I won't be able to put up the next chapter until people review/PM because I want to hear what dresses people like the best. For now, thanks to lunafairy738, ShadowWalkerxX, and Carebear96 for all your support and help! Couldn't do this without you :) So please, review and thanks for reading - review with the dress you like :) xoxxoxoxoxoxox**


End file.
